A Child's Forgiveness
by SugaMama09
Summary: An innocent game of tag results in a little hanyou in tears & a little demon in need of his best friend's forgiveness
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Inuyasha xp

.

..

...

Sesshomaru smacked Inuyasha on the back, smiling triumphantly. "Founded you! You're it!"

Inuyasha whined. "You hitted me too hard!"

"I did not!"

"You did too! I'm telling my Daddy!"

"Cry baby!"

Inuyasha paused in the middle of a running stance & looked at his best friend, his eyes growing huge & watery. "I am **not **a cwy baby!"

"You are too! You're crying right now!"

The little hanyou began to keen, his little shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs. Pointing to his friend he cried, "You're a big, mean, poopie head!"

Sesshomaru sighed & heard the front door opening. Inuyasha's mom came jogging to kneel by her son, smoothly out his wild, silver mane.

"What's wrong, puppy?" she crooned.

Inuyasha sniffled & pointed to the youkai. "H-he hitted me too h-hard & called-ed me a-a cwy baby!"

"Aw, my poor baby, where'd he hit you...?"

Sesshomaru growled to himself & stalked away, kicking random rocks. Since his mom left he & his dad when was a baby he'd always been hella jealous of Inuyasha but in all honesty he really didn't care for the little hanyou's mother. She coddled & spoiled him & made him a pain to be around. Inuyasha couldn't wrestle, play tag or anything without getting hurt, crying for his mommy & having her come out there & tell him it's ok then having her fuss at whoever hurt him.

His other friends stopped hanging around the half breed but he lived closer to Sesshomaru so the little youkai chose to put up with him.

.

..

~Later on that day~

.

..

Sesshomaru sat with his head hung, bangs covering his eyes. His father, Touga, stood beside him, arms crossed & looking very displeased. Inuyasha & his mom sat on the opposite couch, Inuyasha squirming from bordem.

"Why did you hit Inuyasha, Sesshomaru?" Touga asked in a low voice.

"Because we were playing tag & he was it" the little youkai answered.

"Sesshomaru he is only 7 [AN: in human years], you have to be careful when you play rough with him considering you are older & stronger"

"I'm strong tew!" Inuyasha spoke up, frowning. Touga smiled at him, nodding. "That you are, little one"

"Sesshomaru we're not angry with you. We understand you don't know your own strength" Inuyasha's mom said in a soft voice.

"I didn't hit him hard!" the youkai snapped.

"Watch you tongue, pup" Touga warned & Sesshomaru scowled at the floor again, pouting.

"Next time just be careful, ok?" Inuyasha's mom said. The inu-demon didn't respond.

"Apologize" Touga ordered.

"Sorry" Sesshomaru muttered.

"Look at him when you say it. The floor doesn't need your apology"

"I'm sorry!"

With that Sesshomaru got up & stomped to his room, slamming the door.

.

..

...

~ A Few Minutes Later ~

.

..

...

Sesshomaru was sitting on his bed, seething, when he heard a knock. Angrily wiping his frustrated tears on the back of his sleeve & clenched his hands into fists.

"What?"

His door opened slowly & Inuyasha's silver head & twitching puppy ears poked in. Sesshomaru glared hatefully at him.

"What do **you** want?"

Inuyasha came in slowly, closing the door, standing there with his hands behind his back, eyes huge. "I hope we can still be friends..."

Sesshomaru grit his teeth & looked away, out his window. The little hanyou crept forward slowly & hopped on the bed with his friend.

"I'm sorry I told-ed on yew, Maru. But it really did hurt..." Inuyasha whispered.

"You're almost a man, you should have just fighted [AN: incorrect spelling intended, just to show how young & cute these two are] me like a man"

"I don't wanna fight yew! You's my bestest friend!" Inuyasha cried, grabbing Sesshomaru's arm, "I would never hurt you. I'd cwy if I did"

Sometimes Inuyasha's slight speech impediment got on Sesshomaru's nerves but there were times (like these) when he found it so cute. He just wanted to pick the hanyou up & hug him & make those ears stop drooping. He sighed.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to"

Inuyasha's ears twitched happy & he smiled. "It's ok. I forgive yew"

He leaped forward & hugged Sesshomaru, which took the little youkai by surprise but eventually he returned it. When they sat back Inuyasha gave him a look that made him cock his head to the side.

"What?"

"When Mommy & Daddy used to fight I used to hear'ed Daddy say they should have make up sex. Should we do that?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. "I don't know how"

"Well I know it went something like..."

Inuyasha leaned forward & pressed his soft lips against Sesshomaru's & held that pose for a minute. When they sat back Sesshomaru unconsciously licked his lips.

"So...that's it?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Then they went to their room & Mommy would say, 'Oh, yes, baby, harder' really loud. I was scared'ed but Mommy told me never to come in the room when she started yelling like that"

.

..

...

~ 12 Years Later ~

.

..

...

"OUCH! Sessh, what the-that hurt!"

"You're such a pussy"

"Alright then, let me hit you with a rock in the back of your head as hard as I can"

Sesshomaru smiled & Inuyasha rubbed his head again, cursing.

"What, no tears? No crying for mommy, Yasha?"

Inuyasha flipped him off, growling.

The inu-youkai chuckled & wrapped his arms around his husband, gently nibbling on one of those irrisistible puppy ears. "I'm sorry, Yasha, I guess I just don't know my own strength"

"Freak of nature" the hanyou mumbled.

Sesshomaru turned him around & kissed him on the mouth sweetly then nuzzled his neck. When he looked up into Inuyasha's eyes the half-breed was smiling slightly.

"Better be glad I love you..."

Sesshomaru grinned. "Come on, I'll give you a proper apology in the bedroom"

Those puppy ears twitched happily & his butt practically shook as if he had a tail. "Ok!"

.

..

...

...

3


	2. Author's Note

My flash drive suddenly died & unfortunately 3 stories I was working on were on it. If anyone knows how I can recover the shit I have on it I would GREATLY appreciate it if you'd let me know.

So…sorry for any disappoints or letdowns. I'm pretty fucking pissed my damn self, considering I should have backed them up onto my new laptop. But what's done is done. I just hope I can get my stories off the stupid thing.


End file.
